A Forgotten Saiyan
by tepaea
Summary: Vegeta decides to wish his sister back from the dead with the Earth's Dragonballs, after one year and a half of her being dead. Adventure/Action/Romance/Angst/Humour... it's all here folks.
1. Prologue: A Vivid Memory

****

NB:

****

- I'm going to try and keep this as close to the actual events of DBZ, but a couple of small things might change (like how long it takes for the Earth and Namekian Dragonballs to regenerate) because I have to make room for my character. 

****

- Please R/R, and you can give plenty of constructive criticism, as I will appreciate any ideas that will help my writing improve. 

- Nappa is probably really OOC. But I haven't seen much episodes with Nappa in it, and the ones I did see were about 2 years ago. But it shouldn't matter much because Nappa only features in this Prologue, and not in the rest of the story.

On with the story.

****

DISCLAIMER: As much I would like to, I don't own DBZ - it's the property of it's respected owners.

--------------------------------

****

[A Forgotten Saiyan]

[Rating - PG 13]

Prologue: A Vivid Memory

It suprised him to no end how Frieza kept underestimating his power. Always sending him on pathetic assignments, against even more pathetic enemies. He wanted a challenge. He was sick and tired of wasting his time on Frieza's dirty work - he wanted a real fight, against a true warrior; in which he could battle with full force, full power. Then, when he won, he would be truely appreciated and he could get his revenge.

He stared down at the limp bodies of several Taethians. _Absolutely pathetic._

"Hmph." He turned to face his Saiyan comrade. "Nappa."

"Yes Prince Vegeta." 

"Why on earth does that bastard Frieza **insist** on sending us on such worthless assignments? We are far too elite for this."

Nappa shrugged. "He doesn't care, my prince. We are merely play things for his entertainment."

He walked up to one of the bloody bodies lying on the wine-dark soil, and spat on it.

"The day will come when I will slaughter that bastard, and make him pay."

He felt a slight bubble of energy rise up in him, and his eyes lit up with vengence. _I look forward to the day when the universe is finally rid of such a monster._

A roar escaped his throat, and he threw a bright blue ki blast at the torn, gashed bodies which were spread out in front of him. He smirked as the bodies were turned into dust. He narrowed his eyes, and let the anger inside erupt violently. He flew up into the air, and let all hell break loose.

__

Oh dear Lord Frieza, this will be you one day. You will be the one to die, you will be the one to suffer. And I will be the one to do it to you.

He suddenly felt the presence of one of Frieza's loyal henchmen. Zarbon. He turned to see him arrive in front of Vegeta. Nappa soon joined Vegeta at his side.

"If your've finished playing **_monkeys_**, Lord Frieza has ordered you to finish your job and hurry back to the ship. It seems he has a suprise for you." Zarbon crossed his arms and looked at Vegeta and Nappa.

"Shut up Zarbon." Vegeta replied gruffly. He hated Zarbon, and Zarbon hated him. "We will get back to the ship when we feel like it."

"Listen you fucking monkey!" Zarbon growled. "If you don't get your arse back to the ship, I will destroy you myself!"

Vegeta snorted. "Don't kid yourself. You know that I could pound you into oblivian if I felt the need. But I don't feel like wasting my precious time on someone as weak as you." He smirked and looked Zarbon deep into the eye.

Zarbon smiled. "I'm afraid that you will be the one that will die... unless, however, you bow down to Lord Frieza." He uncrossed his arms. "Now move your arse and get back to the ship, _pathetic monkey._" And with that, Zarbon turned his back on Vegeta and Nappa, and flew back towards Frieza's ship.

Vegeta fought back the urge to follow him and obliterate the bastard. _One day... one day I will be able to kill these bastards. Argh! Dammit! Why won't it come?!_

He turned to Nappa. "Fine, lets hurry up and dispose of this planet and see what the little fuck wants."

Together, they powered up and formed balls of ki in their hands. Feeling the energy swell in his hands, Vegeta pushed it out, and straight into the crumbling ground. 

A huge quake ripped through the earth, cracking the solid floor of the planet, sending hot pools of lava spilling out into the air, nipping at their feet. A shaft of stone and rock suddenly exploded toward them, flying between the two Saiyans. Vegeta knew at that point that they'd better get off the doomed planet, before they became dust like the Taethian army had been reduced to.

"Nappa!" He yelled over the sound of exploding rock. "Let's go!" Motioning to Nappa, he flew off towards Frieza's ship.

--------------------------------

It didn't take them long to arrive at the ship. Once inside, Vegeta, with Nappa following close behind, tramped down the long corridors, and into Frieza's chamber.

"Ah, Vegeta. Glad you could make it. What a nice fireworks display you put on for me." Frieza calmly turned around to face the adolescent Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta clenched his fists together and bowed before Frieza. "Glad you enjoyed it_ **Sire.**_" He stood up and looked at the short freak, making sure he was standing as tall as he possibly could. He knew that Frieza was incredibly self-conscious of the fact that he was vertically challenged.

Frieza ignored this and smirked at the Saiyan Prince. "I have a small suprise for you Vegeta." Frieza waltzed past Vegeta, and entered the long corridor, which circled the main section of the ship. 

Vegeta glanced at Nappa, then followed the small contingent of Frieza's henchmen down the hall, and into a stark room full of electronic devices that Vegeta had never even laid his eyes on. _What the hell is all of this shit? Since when was Frieza interested in this crap?_

Frieza must have noticed the confused look on Vegetas' face. "My, my Vegeta. How confused you look. Can't your small monkey brain handle all the thinking?"

Loud laughter erupted from Frieza's henchmen, as Vegeta snarled at Frieza. "Shut up and tell us why your've brought us here."

"You're far too impatient Vegeta." Frieza said, ignoring the informal tone in his voice. He looked at Vegeta. "Very well. Even I cannot keep this secret from you for much longer."

"Zarbon." Frieza instructed. "Open up the cover."

Zarbon approached a large control panel, and pressed a series of buttons. Suddenly a large door opened, revealing a new room. Vegeta stepped forward, and peared into its darkness. There were several more computers, and other assortments of worthless junk. Then, he saw it. Right in the middle of the room, stood a long chamber, which was filled with a liquid. And inside there was a small girl, attatched to countless tubes and wires. 

__

Whaa? What the hell is this?

As Frieza watched smirking, he walked forward, towards the chamber. He stopped right in front of it, and inspected it's contents. She only looked about 5 years old, but was truely beautiful. She had a mass of thick, black hair which circled around her shoulders; her skin was a flawless creamy colour. As his eyes traveled around her body, a long, thick tail caught his eye. His eyes widened. _What? A tail? But how?! _

He turned to face Frieza, his face expressionless, despite the feeling of puzzlement that he was feeling.

"Vegeta." Frieza said in his irritating voice. "Meet, your sister."

"Sister? Since when did I have a sister?"

"Poor Vegeta. There are so many things that you have no idea about." Frieza walked up to the chamber and stared inside at the young Saiyan. "She **is** **your** sister, Vegeta. A last gift from your father."

__

My sister... He studied her face. _Yes, I guess she could be. She looks alot like my Father. And her power is so strong. Only someone of royal blood could be that strong. But... _"If she is my sister, then **why** is she in this thing?" He motioned toward the chamber.

"She was far too beautiful for her own good. Even at a small age she had my men drooling over her. And seeing as she is going to be **my** mate, I thought it best I put her somewhere we she won't get in trouble, and then I wouldn't have to waste my time killing anyone that dare touch her."

Vegeta glared Frieza. _Mate? She will never be a mate to someone like that freak._ "She will never mate with you."

"What are you going to do about it Vegeta? You know that you can't do anything about it. She **will** mate with me and we will spawn a new race of the most powerful warriors ever known." He stood closer to the chamber and examined her. "Such power, for such a small girl. I believe her ki level is even stronger than yours was at that age Vegeta." He smirked. "Zarbon! It's about time we released her."

"Very well, Lord Frieza." 

Vegeta heard a sharp snapping sound and watched the tubes begin to break away from the young Saiyans' body. The liquid began to drain out from the unit, leaving the onyx eyed Saiyan battling to stand. Her eyes still closed, she coughed, spitting out orange liquid. 

"Ugh." She grunted in a childish voice. "What the hell is this shit?"

Vegeta smirked. _I now have no doubts that she is my sister. _

She looked up into the room, her eyes narrowing as she scanned the numerous people inside. Her eyes feel upon Frieza, and she snarled. 

"Finally decided to release me huh? Whats the matter? Have you finally realised that your army is just a worthless pile of crap and that you need me to do your dirty work for you?" 

Frieza growled. "You will not address me so informally, _monkey._ Do it again and I will be forced to dispose of you."

"No you won't." She smirked at him. "I know you want me as your mate," she stated in her childish voice, "And if you get rid of me, then you won't be getting a mate anytime soon, will you?" Looking him in the eye, she added, "_Lord _Frieza."

Frieza looked at her but yet said nothing. He finally smirked, and then turned to Zarbon. "Go and get her some clothes."

"Yes, Lord Frieza." Zarbon turned and headed out of the room.

Frieza then turned to the rest of the men that were in the small, dark room. "All of you! Get out!"

A flurry of "Yes Lord Frieza" soon followed, as the men hastily left the room. 

Frieza then faced back to Vegeta. "I suppose you want a few moments with your sister, Vegeta." 

Vegeta said nothing. He just found himself interlocked in a searching stare with his new found sibling.

"I'll take that as a yes. Nappa!"

"Yes, Lord Frieza." 

"Come with me. I have a few things I need you to do for me." Frieza stalked out of the room, with a reluctant Nappa following him.

As the fading sounds of footsteps echoed down the hall, the room became covered with a silence. It was not a tense silence, or a uncomfortable one, yet one of introduction. He felt strangely at ease with her, like he could be open to her, and not feel like he had loss any of his pride. During this loud silence, the young Saiyan winced and grabbed her stomach, kneeling down on the floor. 

Taken aback by this action, Vegeta approached her, kneeling beside her. 

She looked up at him, her dark, opaque eyes holding back tears. "I hate him." She clenched her fists hard, so hard in fact, that she drew blood. "I know what he did. He killed our father. He murdered our people. He destroyed our planet."

Vegeta was shocked at her openess and sudden weakness. _But then, she is still a child. She has been locked up in here for so long. She has no idea just how bad it is. _He looked at the ground in thought. _She will not be Frieza's mate. He will not touch her. _

"He may have destroyed our father, our people, our planet. **But **he has not destroyed us. He will never lay a hand on you... ah..." _I don't even know her name!_

She seemed to sense this. "Delphi."

Vegeta smiled his first true smile. "... Delphi."

Silence once again passed over the room, but it was broken when Zarbon entered the room, carrying some clothes for the young princess, which she swiftly got changed into.

"It is time for you to begin your training." He grabbed her forcefully by the wrist, and she writhed to get out of his grip.

"Don't touch her!" Vegeta screamed at Zarbon.

"She is going to train, _monkey._ Orders by Lord Frieza." He dragged Delphi out the door behind him.

Vegeta stared into her opaque eyes as she was leaving, and slowly nodded. _Train, little sister. You must get stronger._ She seemed to understand what he meant, and stood up properly, walking behind Zarbon.

__

Whatever it takes. I will protect you. No one will ever lay a hand on you... he trembled with power and rage.

__

... especially Frieza.

--------------------------------

It was such a vivid memory. As clear as day. He could remember it like it was yesterday. He had vowed to protect her from anything that dared harm a hair on her body. 

But he had failed.


	2. Looking Back

****

DISCLAIMER: Blah, blah. I don't own DBZ. Yadda, yadda, yadda.

****

TERMS: Onna - Woman

Baka - Idiot, stupid

Arigatou – Thank you 

--------------------------------

****

[A Forgotten Saiyan] 

[Rating - R]

Chapter one: Looking back

A slight breeze floated through the trees, and a stream of light shimmered through the branches onto Bulma's saddened face. She sighed, giving up hope of seeing Goku again.

"Gosh... Goku."

She stared at Gohan's face. _He looks so much like his father, except for that crazy hairstyle of Goku's... _a thoughtful expression crossed her flawless face. ... _I don't think it would be even possible for anyone to copy that. _

"Hey, theres got to be a way. We just can't give up. Whattya think?" Gohan asked.

She sighed. _I don't want to hurt his feelings, but... I.. I can't lie to him._

"I don't know Gohan. King Kai was pretty clear on the matter. It's no problem to wish Chiaotzu back because he died on earth. But I'm afraid it's a completely different matter with your dad and Krillin." She stated sadly, glancing at the boys hopeful eyes. "Theres no nest to lay the eggs in. Heey... that a good analogy. Yer sure." She looked up at Gohan once again and saw the confused look on his face. _Um... how do I explain this?_ "Your dad and Krillin are the eggs, and the dragon the hen but theres no nest for her to lay her eggs in. And since theres not a cosy space for the eggs they get old and cracked and end up dying."

She saw Gohans mouth drop open. "That's awful. Gosh."

"I'm sorry Gohan, I know it's hard. Your dads a really good egg."

--------------------------------

Vegeta leaned against a tree listening to that baka onna dribble on about nothing. _Enough of this nonsense._

"Fools! Enough of this ridiculous babble. You want Kakarrot back, so look. The earth has a check-in station to the spirit realm. Wish him there, **THEN** wish him back to earth."

He looked at their suprised faces and rolled his eyes.

"Heeey! That might work! Man Vegeta, what a great idea! I'm impressed" the woman told him.

"Hmph."

__

Impressed?! Stupid onna, like I need her approval. Damn baka humans. Honestly, they have no clue whatsoever. I have got to find a way off this...

His head snapped up in suprise as his train of thoughts were interrupted by Kakarrots brat.

"Ahh... arigatou." The brat nervously laughed and extended his hand to Vegeta.

"Don't get carried away!" He slapped the brats hand away sharply. "Bunch of softies."

He noticed the aqua haired onna staring at him. _Damn onna, stop doing that! _He looked away. _Argh, those fools! I have no interest in helping Kakarrot. I want to learn his secret. I want to know how he became a Super Saiyan so I can do it too! I must have it!_

He felt a surge of anger rise up in his stomach, and he clenched his fists harshly. _Why can that baka achieve such greatness? I am the Prince of all Saiyans! It is my **RIGHT** to be the strongest. I **will **be the strongest fighter in the universe! And then they will all see what a true Super Saiyan is!_

"... Hey homeboy!" 

Vegeta almost jumped in suprise. _Damn onna, can't she see I'm thinking. Wait a minute..._

"What?! **HOME**boy?" _Homeboy? What the fuck is that? _A confused expression briefly flickered across his usually somber face.

"Heey! Loosen up! You're going to need a place to crash too!

"Hmph," Vegeta simply stated, folding his arms and turning his head. Once again he could feel the anger bubbling up inside the pit of his stomach. 

"Hey, why don't you drop the arrogant tough guy act and just relax! Let it all go, take a vacation for goodness sake! Unwind a little and see what life has to offer you!" She giggled a looked at him with her big, blue eyes. "You're actually kind of cute."

"What? Kind of cute?" The anger was almost uncontrollable now. _All it would take would be one little energy blast and that **ridiculous** onna would be out of my hair. _He really wanted to. It was so easy, but something held him back. _Damn this planet, should've destroyed it when I had the chance. _ He looked at Bulma. "Bonehead."

--------------------------------

"What? Kind of cute?"

Bulma almost giggled at Vegeta's perplexed expression. _He's more than kind of cute though... why's he looking at me like that? Does he like me? _She was almost excited at the prospect. _What am I thinking? This is Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans. Blah blah blah... but still..._

He scowled at her. "Bonehead."

Growling, she thought to herself, _so much for **that** idea. _

Getting over it quickly, she turned and gleamed at the others. "Alright then! It's settled! I'll just go and call my dad and have him pick us up!"

Gohan walked up beside her, rubbing his freshly battered hand, as the newly appointed Namekian elder Morri, thanked her for her generosity. Turning to greet her favourite little guy, she noticed a frightened look on his face. _Gosh, I wonder what's wrong._

"B-bulma." Gohan said, quietly fidgeting with his fingers. "Um... do you think I could stay at your house for a little while?" A worried expression had now invaded his young face.

Bulma was incredibly confused. "What are you talking about kiddo? You have your own beautiful house with a wonderful mum who's probably worried sick about you!"

"Well, yer, but..." Gohan spoke quietly, looking down at his feet. "It'll only be for a s-short while." His dark, adorable eyes glinted at hers. "Just until I, finish my homework." 

Her hand ruffled his hair. "We'll have to see. How about you try and finish it now? It'll be awhile til my dad gets here anyway. I'm sure she won't mind that much, considering you were such a brave young man."

Sheepishly he looked at her and grinned. "Okay."

--------------------------------

__

Hmph. That brat looks like he is going to piss in his pants. What the hell is his problem? He eagerly listened in on the conversation. _They make her sound like she is the strongest person in the universe. No woman could ever be that strong. Well, except one._ Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he remembered.

****

A strayed stream of blue ki splintered in front of him. Easily anticipating the move, he dodged swiftly, before settling back down next to Nappa. Watching closely, he viewed the young Saiyan female defend herself against an onslaught of Archean warriors. 

****

"Get the hell away from me you over grown freak!" She raised her fist and belted an agressor severly in his throat. Before he could even get the chance to react, she sent him flailing across the landscape with a short ki blast. 

****

He smirked, his eyes following the trail of blood and flesh left behind by the battered blue assailant. 

****

When he looked back at her, she had turned to face the rest of the Archeans. Altering her stance, she fiercely locked her palms together, focusing her energy. As the small ball of energy was slowly forming in her hands, she angrily shouted out the words necessary to complete the attack. 

"Blazing----Bolt" she cried loudly, with powerful ki energy flowing through her finger tips, into the blue ball of electricity. "Blast!" She screamed, unleashing a powerful flow of electrical energy streaming toward her enemy. Pushing her hands forward, she let loose, her screams slicing through the air. The blast struck right in front of the oncoming attackers, sending many flying through the air uncontrollably. The earth shook strongly, that cracks began to form in the parched, dry landscape. The blast was so powerful that Vegeta, even Frieza, had to change their stances to combat against the quaking of the desert planet. Pillars of smoke, rock and dust bellowed and spiralled around them. 

****

After several moments, you could vaguely see the outline of the small Saiyan princess. Her shoulders were rising and sinking rapidly with every breath. Flinging her arms out vertically at her sides, she propelled a burst of energy out in a ball to clear the air. 

****

Once the rubble had cleared, Vegeta studied her. Her face was totally emotionless, unable to be read, but her eyes told a different story. They were wild and untamed, deep and dark with anger, hurt and pain.

****

Vegeta noticed a miniscule movement in the corner of his eye. Looking back at the vigorous young fighter, he saw that she too had seen it. Peering around, she spotted an Archean lying on the ground, still alive, whimpering. 

****

Turning her head onto a 45 degree angle, she raised her eyebrow and studied the bloodied mess that was once a ferocious warrior. Smirking, she waltzed over to his body. Grabbing him by the nape of his neck, she pulled his face close to hers and Vegeta could see her peering deep into his eyes, as if trying to find some reason why she shouldn't kill him. Suddenly she drew her head back, and she tensed. Suspending him in the air, she shouted "You see? This is what happens when you try to touch my tail!" She pulled him back closer, whispering something to him that Vegeta couldn't hear.

****

Vegeta looked at Nappa, and smirked. 

"You should be proud, Vegeta. Your sister is quite a little fighter." Nappa stated. 

"Of course." Vegeta replied gruffly. "After all, Delphi is of royal blood."

He faced back to the scene. The young saiyan had now raised the helpless Archean into the air, to as far as she could extend her arm, however, the Archean's legs were still scraping along the ground. This did not faze the small warrior though. She turned her head, and inspected Vegeta's eyes, searching for his approval. He stared deep into her young obsidian eyes and nodded at her.

****

Smirking, she drew an arm back and turned to face the once again. She launched a wild flurry of kicks and punches, wounding the soul even more. While pushing the pitiful, pathetic excuse for a warrior higher into the air, tiny streams of blood spilt down her forearm, soaking into her skin and armour. She was so different to her usual self when she was in battle, it was as if she was possessed, as if she was a demon.

****

"P-please... " he spat out. Again she pulled him close to her, murmuring into his ear something that Vegeta was unable to pick up.

****

Ruthlessly propelling him high into the air at a 90 degree angle, she powered up a small ki blast and blasted it at the defenseless warrior. The red sphere of energy pounded it's target, disintegrating the entire body, the entire soul of the Archean. 

__

She grew into such a tremendous warrior. Such power. Vegeta shook his head. _It's been so long since I've thought about her. Everyday I've battled to forget, forget about what happened. What I failed to stop. I vowed to protect her. _He shook his head harder. _Argh! If only I could get these feelings out of my head! They are soft, weak feelings! I can't feel like this, not when I need to surpass Kakarrot... I wouldn't be feeling like this if she were here..._ His head shot up like a bullet. _If shewere **here** I wouldn't feel like this! Why didn't I think of this sooner? All I need is to wish her back with the dragonballs and these pitiful feelings will be gone! Then I can concentrate on surpassing Kakarrot, and proving that I am a true warrior. _

He glanced over at the baka humans. _They owe me. _


	3. The Wish

****

[The Forgotten Saiyan]

[Rating - PG 13]

Chapter two - The Wish

Bulma's father had arrived soon after she had called him. Not suprisingly, Chi-chi had flown out of the plane and straight to Gohan. Bulma knew that Gohan had nothing to worry about. Chi-chi, although it sometimes didn't seem that way, would rather have her son alive than worry about homework.

It had been 121 days since the Namekian Dragonballs had been used, which meant that she, and everybody else, only had to wait one more week to see Goku and Krillin again. _Gosh, I can't wait to see them. It's not the same without Goku here, he always makes the days seem more interesting,_

Not that the past 121 days hadn't been interesting. Actually, they had been really fascinating. After all, living with her parents, a group of green men from outer space and a hard-ass Saiyan prince wasn't exactly the normal. _A Saiyan prince that has a great arse,_ she added.

She had to admit it to herself. Vegeta was very handsome. In fact, he could actually be deemed sexy. _Too bad about his personality though. Give that a polish and maybe it wouldn't be so bad... ah, who am I kidding? We might aswell flush his whole personality down the toilet and create a brand new one for him._

She laid back taking in the sun. It's rays spread across her body, warming her inside and out. Stretching, she looked at her father playing a round of golf with Morri, the Namekian elder. She laughed to herself. _Who would've thought that a Namekian would be so good at golf? He's a natural!_

She remembered the day that her mother had convinced Vegeta to have a turn. It took her awhile, but he finally agreed to have a go. _I guess he was bored._ It was classic. Here was this powerful warrior, trying to hit this tiny golf ball, but with no luck. In the end, Vegeta got so angry that he just blasted the ball into oblivion. _What a hothead._

--------------------------------

Vegeta floated in the sky, looking down below; watching hundreds of humans go about their daily business, so wrapped up in their own world.

He only had to wait one more week for the Namek dragonballs to have fully regenerated, and then he would be able to wish back his sister and get on with his training. _All I have to do now is ask the onna to help me._

He had decided long ago that the only human that would possibly help him would be the human onna. Out of all of them, she would be the only one that wouldn't make him feel... _weak_. He knew that if he could get her on-side, that the other baka humans would follow suit. 

Flying back to the onna's house, he noticed the bustle of activity, and realised that now would probably not be the best time to bring it up - not when so many others were around, not when so many might be able to see him actually being **_nice_. ** He shuddered at the word.

Breaking his trail of thoughts, he bolted toward the small clearing where they had appeared when they had been wished to the planet. After exploring around this planet for the last 121 days, he still found that this was the only place that he felt he could be alone, and undisturbed.

__

I'll talk to the onna tongiht.

--------------------------------

The day had passed quickly. _It's like the say, time flies when your having fun._ She had spent the day relaxing, laughing at her father get beaten by Morri once again. His determination to beat Morri before he left quite suprised her. Her Father had never been so determined about something other than his work in his life. 

It had quietened down now, however. The younger Nameks had gone off to bed; her Father was sitting at the table with her Mother and Morri, talking about golf strategies; Picollo was off meditating somewhere; and Vegeta once again was nowhere to be seen.

Taking advantage of the relaxed atmosphere, she walked outside and sat down next to the pond in the yard. She stuck her pinky into the water and a small fish plopped up to the surface to suck on her finger. Out of nowhere, she noticed Vegeta creeping out of the shadows, arm folded.

She glanced at him, enough to acknowledge his presence, and went back to looking in the water.

"Onna," he said to Bulma as he cautiously approached her. "I need to ask you something."

Bulma raised her eyebrow. "The names Bulma, buddy boy."

"Look!" He replied gruffly. "I have something to say, and if your not going to listen then I'm leaving." He turned to walk away from Bulma.

__

Maybe I was too hasty, it's obviously important because he doesn't talk much, "No wait!" He faced back at her, his obsidian eyes boring into her. "I'm sorry Vegeta. Carry on."

--------------------------------

__

Argh, damn onna. Well, shes the only one out of these humans that I could talk to about this. Dammit Vegeta, just get this over and done with.

"Hmph. Onna, the Namek dragonballs, they have four wishes no?"

Bulma stopped to think. "Yes, they do have four wishes." Raising an eyebrow, she asked him suspiciously, "Why?"

Vegeta ignored her probing question, and carried on talking. "And the Earth dragonballs have three wishes, right?"

"Yes, Vegeta. But **why**?"

He paused to think for a moment. _How do I do this? _"I need two wishes."

The Onna narrowed her eyes. She obviously didn't think he had any good intentions. _I don't blame her though, I'm not exactly... angelic._ "I don't know Vegeta. It's not my call to make."

"You think I'm going to use it for something sinister, don't you?" _Not that I'm not tempted to._ He added.

"Why wouldn't I, Vegeta?" She stared at him. "How many times have you tried to kill us?! And the only reason you first came to this planet was to use the dragonballs! So you tell me, what am I supposed to think?"

He briefly let down his defenses, and let out a quiet sigh. "Out of all the people on this baka planet, I thought that you were different Onna." He glared out into the landscape, realising the only way to get the onna to help him was to tell her about Delphi. "I have a sister. She was murdered by Frieza. I want to wish her back."

Out of the corner of his hardened eye, he noticed the blue-eyed onna's face snap up in suprise. 

"A... a sister? But, if she was killed by Frieza, wouldn't she have been wished back with the others?"

"It was more than a year ago, so she was unable to be wished back with the others." He turned to look at her. "Onna, I hate this planet. But if I am subjected to live here, I would like to have my sister here with me."

--------------------------------

Bulma studied Vegeta's face. In the last two minutes, he had opened up to her. Even though it was so very subtlely, he had. In the last two minutes, she had learnt more about Vegeta than she had in the last 121 days. 

The great Vegeta was like any other person. As much as he hated to admit it, he did have feelings inside that tough exterior of his, and by wanting his sister back, he had revealed that he did actually feel **love** for someone. That he could actually care. That he wasn't as big as an ogre as she had originally assumed.

She wanted to know more, but she didn't want to push it. _I don't want to scare him. _"How old is she?"

They sat in silence for awhile in the gentle breeze before Vegeta answered her. "Thirteen."

"Wow, she's so young. Why is that?"

Vegeta looked at her. "Don't push it onna. I didn't come to talk to you about my past. Will you help me, or not?"

She sat and thought carefully. _I don't see whats wrong in helping him, he did help us on Namek, as much as he hates to admit it. _"I will Vegeta. But I don't know if there will be enough wishes to wish everyone back."

"You will need eight wishes."

"Eight... but we only have seven. Four from the Namekian dragonballs and three from the Earths. There won't be enough."

"There will be if we used the Namek dragonballs twice."

Bulma thought carefully. _That could work. Then Dad would have longer to try and beat Morri._ She let out a small giggle, then stifled it as Vegeta glared at her.

"What is so funny onna?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." She smiled. "I'm sure Morri wouldn't mind staying here for an extra 128 days, he seems so eager to brush up on his golfing skills."

Vegeta stood up, and began to walk back into the dark haven of the shadows. 

She followed him with her eyes, and then looked back at the whispy water of the pond. 

"Onna."

She looked up to see the outline of Vegeta's body. 

"Thank you."

Smiling, she watched as he flew off into the night sky. _See? Not as much of an ogre as I had thought. _

--------------------------------

The following day, Bulma approached Morri before he went outside to practice his golfing skills. 

"Hi Morri!"

"Oh, hi young Bulma. How are you?"

"I'm fine! Although I didn't have the greatest sleep last night." 

"Well, you can't tell Mrs. Bulma. You look beautiful." 

"Thank you Morri." She beamed at him. It may have been a compliment by a little green man, but it was a compliment none-the-less.

Morri smiled at her and began to walk out to the yard again, putter in hand.

"Ah, Morri, before you go, I need to ask you something."

He revolved back around to face her. "Yes?" He said, with a questioning face.

She hesitated. _You said you would Bulma._ "Do you... like it here?"

"Why yes. We are all having a great time, we thank you for your most kind generosity."

"I'm glad to hear that." _Just ease into it Bulma, you can do it._ "Well, I was wondering, would it be alright if... you stay here for just a little while longer than planned?"

"Why, I suppose it wouldn't hurt. But why Mrs Bulma?"

"Well, it's just that..." She wondered if telling him about Vegeta's sister would be a good idea. _Probably not. Vegeta did kill Nail, and... well he hasn't been all that nice to them. _"It's just that we don't want to wait so long to be able to wish back our friends! I know, it's incredibly impatient of us, but we just miss them **so **much."

"Very well Mrs Bulma. You have done so much for us, it is the least we can do. Besides, I could still use abit of help on my putting."

Bulma smiled. "Thank you so much Morri."

"No Mrs Bulma. Thank **you.**" And with that he walked out the door, into the yard.

__

I feel so bad about lying to him, they've been so nice to us. She sighed and stood there deep in thought. _Why am I doing this anyway? It's **VEGETA. **The person who has tried to kill us all and blow up our planet for god's sake!_ She thought back to last night when he opened up to her, for that brief amount of time. _He did help us, after everything. It's changed now, even if it's ever-so-slightly. _

--------------------------------

The rest of the week quickly passed, until it was the day when they were to wish back Goku and Krillin. She had decided not to tell any of the others about wishing back Delphi. She would wait until after this, when Goku and Krillin were back, and everyone was more relaxed.

Everyone gathered togther, ready to summon the eternal dragon, but they were still waiting on Gohan and Chichi. Just as they had about given up hope on them arriving, Chichi and Gohan pivoted around the corner, arms flying as they sprinted towards us as fast as they could.

"Sorry we're late." Gohan exclaimed. "I just had to finish off my homework."

"Heey, thats okay!" I told him, patting his head. I turned back to the others. "Right, lets wish back Goku and Krillin!" I punched my hand in the air.

With a load of cheers and whistles from the others, Dende stood up to the dragonballs and began chanting in an Ancient Namekian language to summon the eternal dragon. The clouds grew dark, and the air became cold. Bulma could hear the frightened cry of the city-people as this strange event occured. Not that it was strange to her of course. She looked at Vegeta, who stared back at her from his resting place against the side of the house. She looked back at Dende, and watched as the dragonballs glowed more and more.

A gust of wind surrounded them, and out of the Earth the dragon swirled in front of them. In the distance she could hear the shrieks of 'monster!' But fortunately, her Dad had built up a reputation for his odd experiments, and she could hear the cries subside as the police drove around the streets telling everyone it was just another one of 'Dr Brief's crazy experiments.'

In a deep, booming voice, the dragon said, "Your have four wishes."

"We want to wish back Krillin and Goku to the Earth's check in station!" She said, punching her hand into the air.

"That request will take two wishes."

"Two? Oh, well, let's do it anyway!"

"Hm..."

What seemed like an eternity passed, before the dragon answered them.

"The one named Krillin has been wished there, but the one named Goku cannot be wished there."

Bulma felt like someone had just ripped out her heart. "Why?" She demanded.

"The one named Goku is alive, and said he would come back later."

A small rush of whispers swept amongst the crowd. _Goku's... alive?_ Gohan was very upset with his father's decision to deny the wish.

"Why doesn't he want to come home?" He said as he stood next to Chichi's side.

Picollo looked at Gohan. "I'm sure your Father has a good reason Gohan."

Gohan nodded, agreeing with Picollo.

__

Well, I guess it's time for Krillin. "Time to wish back Krillin!" I yelled, squinting at the looming figure in front of me.

"Hm..." The Dragon's voice grumbled as he closed his eyes. Snapping them open, he stared down to the crowd. "It has been done."

And in that instant, a sudden flash of light filled the dark void in front of them, revealing Krillin. Still in his Saiyan armour, Krillin stood dumbfounded. She threw her arms up in joy and shrieked, and the others joined in the celebration. 

As the others were hugging Krillin, she started to think. _Should I wish back Vegeta's sister now? I was..._

"Onna."

She swiftly turned to look at Vegeta, who had approached her from behind while she had been lost in thought. She raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement.

"Now."

He only had to say that one word for Bulma to know what Vegeta meant. He wanted her to wish back his sister now. They could, they still had two wishes, which were enough to wish her to the Earth check-in station and then to Earth.

"But I haven't told the others yet Vegeta. I was going to wish back Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu first."

Vegeta said nothing. He just stared at her with his deep, black obsidian eyes. She sighed. "Fine." Bulma had no idea why she had agreed. No idea at all. She wanted to see Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu again. Yet here she was, agreeing to someone that had tried to kill them so many times. _Stop it Bulma. He saved you aswell._

"I don't have all day." The Dragon's voice boomed around them. She stared at Vegeta, and he stared back at her.

Taking a deep breath, she yelled out to the Dragon, "I wish..." I hesitated slightly, allowing enough time for Chichi to ask what the hell I was doing. "Chichi, trust me. Please." Chichi opened her mouth to say something again, but then closed it.

Bulma turned back to the Dragon and finished off the wish. "I wish for Vegeta's sister to be wished to the Earth's check-in station."

Dende looked at Bulma, but didn't say anything. Instead, he glanced back at the Dragon and recited the wish back to the Dragon.

"Hm..."

--------------------------------

Vegeta leaned against the wall of the house, folding his arms and listening to the young Namek recite the wish back to the Dragon. _Finally, I'll be able to train. It's obvious thats what Kakarrot is doing right now. He's training while I'm sitting here wasting my time with these fools. _

He looked out of the corner of his eye and spied the space-ship sitting in the middle of the yard. He inched toward it. _No, wait. I have to see Delphi in the flesh. Then my conscience will be eased, and I can train without her invading my thoughts. _

The Dragon's eyes snapped open. "It has been done." 

Turning to look at him, the onna slightly tilted her head toward him. Kakarrot's mate then stepped in front of her. 

"What the **hell** are you doing, Bulma? You should be wishing back one of the others, not wasting our wishes on," She pointed to Vegeta, "that murderous bastard."

"Chichi, I told you, trust me. And besides, even though Vegeta is a murderous bastard," He looked at the Onna and raised his eyebrow. _Damn right._ "You owe him, because he saved your son, aswell as me, from total annihilation on Namek. And the way I figure it, if this is how he wants to be paid back, then so be it. We still have four more wishes after this, because the Nameks have agreed to stay longer. Which means that we have enough wishes to get everyone back, plus wish the Nameks back to a new planet." Vegeta saw the onna take a deep breath to calm herself. "So, like I said before Chichi. **Trust** me."

Kakarrot's mate lowered her head and walked back to Kakarrot's brat. She was obviously angry, but had involuntry agreed to the Onna's proposition. _Not like the onna had asked. More like she just told them what was going to happen. _He was suprised that the onna had defended him like that. But then, he had been suprised at alot of things lately.

The Onna faced back to the Dragon, and yelled out, "And I now wish for Delphi to be wished to Earth." 

The dragon in front of him grumbled. Silence overtook the small group of assorted origins. "It has been done."

Vegeta stood up straight, looking around him to see Delphi. One glance of her and he was gone. _I will not let Kakarrot continue to beat me. _

As the Dragon disappeared, and as the sunlight started to peak through the retreating clouds, a blinding light exploded in front of the group. 

--------------------------------

Bulma squinted, trying to see through the light. As it faded, she saw a young girl materialise in front of her. She gasped. _She's so... beautiful._

She was taller than Vegeta, even at her young age, and had flawless skin. Her thick, black Saiyan hair hung down her back; a slight scar was evident just above her right eyebrow - most likely a battle wound of some sort. There was no doubt by looking at her that she was indeed Vegeta's sister.

Bulma's gaze drifted to the tail that was closely wrapped protectively around the young girl's waist. 

Folding her arms, the girl rocked to her side. Bulma looked up at her, and saw that the girl was glaring at her. She was obviously suspicious. _Why wouldn't she be? A group of people she has never met before just wished her back from the dead, and if she's anything like Vegeta, she'll be pissed._

The girl broke the silence. "Who the fuck are you?!"

--------------------------------

0o and nice long chapter this week guys. Hope you all enjoyed it. A little note: I had to change how many wishes you got from the Dragonballs from three to four, otherwise It would take to long for me to wish back Delphi, and just wouldn't work. Other than that, I'm pretty happy with it. R/R!


	4. Pure Emotions

****

[The Forgotten Saiyan]

[Rating - PG 13]

Chapter three - Pure Emotions

Delphi felt her eyes flicker with fire; her tail wove around her waist, settling into the curves of her vernal body, finding safety around her tight, toned stomach. The humble muscles of her arms tensed up like an unripe orange. Her overwhelming suspicion of the assorted people standing in front of her caused her to clench her fists shut. 

Her eyes briefly wandered over these people, the shadows being cast over them deepening the looks of amazement plastered on their faces. Her eyes halted when she saw a young woman gazing at her, studying, examining what stood in front of her small frame. Shifting her weight to one side, she folded her arms and glared. _Right back at you._

Not being able to withstand the silence any longer, she broke it with a simple yet effective question. "Who the fuck are you?!"

A look of shock crossed each and everyone of their faces. She almost smirked at their prudence, but didn't, keeping her face stern, and instead laughing to herself. After awhile, they seemed to recover from the shock, and the young woman took a cautious step forward.

Hesitating, she managed to spit out a few words. "I'm Bulma." She looked around at the others, before facing back at Delphi. "Uhm... we're not here to hurt you."

She smirked. "I doubt you could anyway." She felt her muscles relax abit, but she still kept them taut, allowing her for a quick reaction if they tried anything.

The onna, Bulma, smiled. "You're just like him." 

Delphi tensed up again. _What?_"Like who?"

The small framed woman in front of her seemed confused with her question. Her aquamarine eyes flashed in disarray. "Your brother. Vegeta."

A surge of rage enveloped her insides, and headed skyward as she heard that name that had plagued her for so long. Even after she had died, it had still haunted her. Vegeta. It made her shudder in intense, fiery power. She resented that name, but she hated that person.

She stood taller, more defiantly, and looked the woman deep into her blue eyes. "I have no brother."

--------------------------------

That was all he needed. Vegeta had seen her, seen that she was alright, seen that she was wished back safely. 

Ignoring the urge to step forward out of his dark haven of shadows and encounter his sister, he edged cautiously towards the space-ship. He would've used his ki to propel forward at a much 'faster' rate, but he knew that by doing this there was a great chance that she would spot him. As much as Vegeta tried, his impatient mind keep telling him to go faster, faster. 

He could see the safety of the ship approaching him, but in his mind, along with it's continuous taunting to go faster, faster, it was telling him to go and see her. To leave his haven of shadows and step forward, revealing himself to her. _But I don't need the hassle of revealing myself. I've seen her, thats all I needed. _But he knew deep down the real reason why he didn't want to leave the rich shadows, was because he was scared. Vegeta. The man with no weaknesses, the man with no emotions, was scared. 

--------------------------------

"What?" The woman with the aureate skin said confused. "Vegeta isn't your brother?"

"We have the same mother. We have the same father. But he is not my brother, and he never will be." Delphi lowered her head to hide the oncoming look of sadness. "Not after what he did. He doesn't _deserve_ to be called my brother." She clenched her fists **hard**, drawing blood.

The woman, Bulma, looked around somewhat frantically, seemingly searching for someone. Delphi decided to check the strangers in front of her more thoroughly. There were a number of green men, all standing together in a crowd. _I believe their called... Nameks. _

Two seemed to stand out though. One of them only because he appeared to be the leader of the group, standing in front of the contigent of Nameks. He looked very wise, and capable. The other, however, stood out not because of something physical (although he was incredibly tall.) It was his ki signature that was different. There was something, **_distinct_** about his particular one. It was relatively strong, but it had an evil string to it; something sinister. _Note to self - don't trust this guy in a hurry._

Standing next to the wise Namek, an old man stood, hand in hand, with a very beautiful looking woman. _This must be the onna's parents. _Although with the obvious physical differences, it was very easy to tell that they loved each other. 

Delphi raised her eyebrow as she came across a small bald man wearing Saiyan armour. _I wonder where he got that from..._

Finding nothing particularly interesting with the bald man, she settled her eyes on a woman and young boy. The woman was looking at her, wide-eyed, as if she had been hit by a frying pan. For a woman, Delphi could tell that she was quite strong. _But not as strong as me. _There was something special about the young boy's ki signature aswell. Like the tall Nameks, it had a **_distinct_** quality about it. Concentrating and searching hard, she realised what this quality was. Innocence. _Something I lost long ago. _She turned her head to face back at the aqua-haired woman, but then she picked up something else distinct in the young boy's ki signature. Double-taking, she gazed at him. _His ki... it feels like mine. Could he... _She shook her head hard. _No, it couldn't be. Radditz, Vegeta, Nappa, and I are the only surviving Saiyan's left._

A sharp yell screamed through the air. "Vegeta! Where are you going?!" 

__

Vegeta's... here?

Delphi turned her head swiftly to see the woman running toward a dark figure in the shadows. She recognised the ki signature straight away. _Vegeta. _She felt her fingers tingling with heat as if her blood was boiling. The crimson rivers in her pulsating veins were swirling in pure hatred. She could feel her disgust quickly spiralling out of control, the anger blinding her.

Her onyx eyes flashed with anger, and she leapt forward toward the dark figure. Extending her arm back, she threw a ki ball swiftly in it's way. It collided just in front of the prince, causing him to dodge out into the rays of the light. Not stopping to look at her brother, Delphi continued to charge forward. Kicking her leg out, she caught the prince off guard and cast him onto the ground. She quickly regained control over herself, her chest heaving with anger as she stared at the prince on the ground. 

--------------------------------

Springing up from the ground in a frenzy, Vegeta was meet with two onyx eyes. Eyes that would haunt him forever, because, all he could see inside them was pure unadulterated hatred. Nothing more, nothing less. Never before all in his life had he seen eyes that held such strong emotion.

__

And it's all because of me.

Shaking off that thought, Vegeta's anger began to rise rapidly. His pride crushed, he poised to return the attack. _This is for making me look like a weak fool._

He launched the attack at her, sending a flurry of punches and kicks her way. Much to his disbelief though, she managed to block every **single** one of them. Despite the fact that he had put so much force into them. 

Uncrossing her arms from in front of her face, she smirked at the prince, whos face had briefly had a look of suprise cross it. But it was just long enough for his sister to pick up.

"What's wrong Vegeta? Have you gotten slow in your old age?"

Vegeta snorted. "You wish, sister dear."

--------------------------------

Bulma looked in fear as the two Saiyans stood staring at each other. _Holy crap, you can cut the tension with a knife._

Steadily she approached the angry Saiyan's. She knew that if she didn't defuse the current situation **fast**_,_ then it would spiral out of control quite quickly. _We all know the kind of temper Vegeta has, and it looks as if his sister's is just as bad. This whole place will end up in rubble if they start again._

__

Why are they being so hostile towards each other? The way Vegeta was talking about her, you would've thought they were really close. He obviously cares about her though, otherwise he wouldn't have asked me to wish her back. 

Bulma was now only a few feet away from the furious Saiyans. As she stepped closer to them, the air became thicker and hotter. _The energy radiating off them must be enormous._ Struggling to breathe in the sickeningly hot air, she continued nearing them.

Vegeta must've sensed her coming, for he stuck out a hand in her direction.

"Onna. Stop." He said, still facing off against his sister. Dropping his arm down to lay back by his side, he smirked at the young princess for a couple of seconds, then turned his back on her, walking slowly towards the entrance of the spaceship.

Angrily, his sister shouted out to him. "Running away from me again, Vegeta? Abandoning me **again**, Vegeta?"

Bulma glanced at Vegeta, who had stopped walking for a moment. His back turned, she couldn't see what his reaction was, but she knew it must've gotten to him, for he had paused. A few seconds passed, and Vegeta seemingly had recovered from the comment, because he once again began to walk almost **_sadly_** to the entrance. 

--------------------------------

Delphi watched as Vegeta stalked away. She shook with anger, her breath becoming heavier and sharper. "That's right Vegeta. Run." She whispered to herself.

The anger pulsated through her veins at a high-speed, quickly spreading her rage into every last inch of her body. She could feel her ki rising; her head throbbing in fury; the crimson rivers oozing violence. Steadily, the anger began to take control, making her lift off the ground, her toes scraping the cobblestone surface of the path. Her eyes ignited, the smoldering embers now raging fires.

A slow rumble filtered through the air, as the spaceship began to power up. Within seconds, the sound had reached an intense level, making many of the crowd cover their ears to try and dim it. Suddenly, the spaceship took off rapidly, flames streaming behind it.

Delphi growled and shook in pure anger. "**COWARD!**" She screamed furiously after Vegeta. Moments later, the rumbles had subsided, the spaceship now just a small twinkle in the distance. 

The shaking was uncontrollable now, the anger blinding her once again. She roared out loud, grasping the roots of her hair, and pulling. _I've got to get out of here. _

Tightening her muscles, she sprang into the air, leaving a trail of red aura behind her.

--------------------------------

It had been two weeks since Vegeta had left and Delphi had been wished back. Two weeks since she had laid eyes on the Saiyan warrior's sister. She had to admit, she was rather worried about her. She was on a strange planet, where she knew no-one. 

__

Bulma, she's a Saiyan. She can take care of herself. She certainly showed that she was no weakling when Vegeta attacked her...

__

... but still. She is only a child.

Bulma sighed and sat onto her bed, brushing her aquamarine hair. She stared out at the moon, which was slightly covered by wispy, grey clouds. The darkness of the shadows that the clouds cast onto her balcony looked welcoming. Placing her brush on the bed, she glided to the door, and opened it, letting in a breeze of cool night air that floated under her neck. 

She leaned on the rail, staring outside. It was so peaceful, there were no artifical sounds of day penetrating the air, just the quiet chirps of crickets. Just standing there now, she understood why Vegeta lurked in the shadows. It offered a safe place to think, reflect. 

When Delphi and Vegeta had both left, the group started to breathe easier. Chichi was quite angry with Bulma. She obviously didn't like Bulma's speech. _But it was all true. Chichi can just be to stubborn sometimes._

Gohan had been quite dazed. Something about Delphi's appearance had made him quite shy, and withdrawn for the rest of the day. Bulma would've asked him what was wrong, but Chichi kept on giving her mean looks when she tried to approach them. In fact, almost everyone except her mother hadn't been to happy with her. _I did what I thought was right. I'm sure that they've all done something like that in their lifetime - made a decision with their heart and not their head._

__

Well, there's not much I can do about it now. What's done is done, and I can't change that. They'll all get over it eventually.

Bulma walked back inside, leaving the balcony doors open, letting in the fresh night air. Crossing her legs, she turned on the bedside lamp and laid out some diagrams and physics books in front of her. _I can't sleep, so I might aswell finish off some work._

--------------------------------

The thought of sleep was continuously invading Delphi's mind. She had been awake for the last two weeks, training like she had never trained before. She had never felt such anger from inside in her life. _Not even when Frieza tried to mate with me._

Vegeta had helped her that day, but had recieved an awful punishment from it. She winced at the thoughts of him screaming in agony. _I had never heard or seen Vegeta in pain until that day. _He had eventually passed out, but the torture didn't cease. Delphi would've tried to help him, but they had confined her into a small cage with ki resistant bars. She had to sit there and watch her brother be beaten to a bloody pulp. She could remember quite distinctly the smell of burnt flesh, as pungent as a rotting corpse. The grinding of metal on bone; crimson rivers of blood spilling onto the ground; Vegeta coughing up blood and spittle onto the hard, cold stone floor. _He was in pain for me._

Delphi shook off the feelings of love for her brother. _It'll never be like that again. Not after... _she choked on a sob escaping from her throat, but quickly regained her composure. Her body felt sluggish, and fatigue was invading her lungs like a musky gas. She looked around her with half-closed eyes, into the darkness of night. She didn't feel safe here.

Scraping up the last remants of energy, she propelled herself up and toward the only place where she thought she could get a small amount of undisturbed rest.

Sailing through the air, it wasn't long until she could feel the woman's energy. It was calm and peaceful, but it still held slight tension. Delphi approached the large building where she could feel the woman's energy originating from. Big letters on the side spelt out the name **'Capsule Corp.'** Seeing an open window, she landed in the shadows on the balcony, and looked inside the room. She saw the woman sitting cross legged on her bed, submerged in a pile of large text books, oblivious to her presence. 

Closing her eys for a second to take in a deep breath of the fresh night air, she began to slip into sleep. By doing so, she slightly tripped, and caught the woman's attention. Waking up quickly, Delphi took a cautious step forward out of the light, not sure whether or not the woman was going to welcome her or cast her away. 

"Who's there?" Bulma's face was covered with curiousity and fear. Delphi looked at her through half-open eyes, and stifled a yawn that had risen out of her sleep-filled lungs. Delphi saw the woman relax abit as soon as she saw who it wasi. For some reason, the woman didn't fear the her like the others did.

Bulma smiled at Delphi, inviting her into the room with her warm eyes. Delphi took another step forward, and another, and another, until she was right at the foot of the bed. Her eyes began to droop again, and she jolted upright, trying to keep herself away from sleep. 

A look of concern crossed the woman's face. "Are you alright?"

Delphi looked up at the woman, her pupils moving slower than her eyes. Gazing at the woman through her fuzzy eyes, she mumbled, "Sleep."

Briefly confused, Bulma then relised what she had said. In a sleepy daze, Delphi heard her rise from the bed, and shift her books onto the ground. A warm hand touched her own, and gently held it. The woman lead her to the side of the bed. 

"Here." She said kindly, as quiet as a whisper.

To tired to argue, depsite her mind telling her desperately not to trust her, Delphi laid down on the bed, snuggled into the pillow and let sleep consume her.

--------------------------------

Bulma stared at the young Saiyan, quite suprised at the way she had acted. _Vegeta would never let me touch him like that. I wouldn't even be able to get within a foot of him before he yelled something at me._

Bulma grabbed some of her books, turned off the lamp and carefully tip-toed out of the room. Glancing back at the young Saiyan, she smiled at how peaceful she looked. 

Turning back around, Bulma walked out of the room, and gently closed the door, leaving the young Saiyan to sleep.

--------------------------------

Aaw! What a peaceful ending! 

That chapter was abit of a mission, because I got really bad mind block half-way through. *sniff* But, as you can see I recovered (even though it took me hours) and was able to finish the chapter. 

I just wanna say thanks to Syrupjunkie and his column - **"Artistic License"**, because it helped me alot. Everyone needs to go and read it - Go! Go I tell you! Trust me, you'll learn alot. 

  
Thanks for the reviews guys, keep 'em coming. Until next time :D


	5. The Past Is Pain

****

DISCLAIMER: I'm not Akira Toriyama, or Willie Owen, so please don't sue me.

****

[A Forgotten Saiyan]

[Rating - PG 13]

Chapter four - The Past Is Pain.

**__**

"BANG!" Bulma looked at her mother from across the table as she heard an extremely loud crash coming from the upstairs room. A shrill shout followed, echoing throughout the house, causing Bulma to jolt upright and sprint up the stairs towards the violent sound. She burst through the door, the offending sound leading her to the bed where the Saiyajin no Ouji's sister had once been in a peaceful sleep. 

She tried to get closer to calm her down, but flying arms and legs stopped her in her tracks. No amount of dodging or darting could get her past the thrashing limbs. Flicking out an arm, she caught hold of one of the young girl's legs. Holding it with all her might, she edged herself closer to the convulsing Saiyan. Just as she was within a hands length of Delphi's cheek, she was flung straight across the room, into a table, vase, and finally collided with a wall. She whimpered in pain, her head starting to pound. Blinking and rubbing her head, she quickly glanced around. The drunken shards of the broken vase lay scattered on the floor beneath her. She cautiously crawled away from the sharp glass; she placed her hand on her chest, trying to coax her pounding heart to slow. 

She looked at the young Saiyan, who was still in agony. Her face was carved with terror, and most suprisingly - fear. Bulma sat sprawled on the floor; her chest heaving. A roaring silence embraced the room, invading Bulma's head. This silence was soon broken by the young girl muttering under her breath something so quiet, so inaudible that Bulma had to strain her ears to hear it.

"Vegeta... help me, please." 

--------------------------------

**Delphi screamed in agony as another blow struck the side of her head. She held her forearms up to try and block the on-coming attacks but her efforts were all for nothing. She could feel her body weakening, her legs threatening to collapse from beneath her. _No! Don't give up on me now! Not when I need you! _ **

****

Her head began to pound violently as punch after punch was hurled at her weakening body. A brief pause in the onslaught caused her to look up at the face of the assailant - Frieza. She tried hard not to let the pain show on her face but by the look of his expression it was all to apparent. A trickle of blood flowed into the corner of her right eye; the stinging forming salty tears that mixed with the blood.

****

Delphi sluggishly lowered her arms, and spread out her legs to improve her stance. She tried to straighten her back, but the pain sent convulsions through her limbs. She screamed out again, her voice raspy and dry. In front of her all she could hear was laughter; laughter so loud, that it pounded into her head like a bullet. 

****

"SHUT UP!" She screamed at them. But they didn't, in fact, it seemed to provoke them into laughing with more intensity. It made her so angry, so, so _livid._ Her breathing was jagged and unsteady; her head spun; her eyes ignited with pure rage. _How dare they? How dare they laugh at me! _

****

Her body seemed to fuel itself off this new found energy. She quietly gathered her strength as they kept on howling at her, unaware of her small recovery. 

She lunged at Frieza, punching him with all her might. As she felt her hand connect with his jaw line, she smiled inwardly. But to her horror he just remained standing there, smirking at her efforts. Her mouth dropped in utter shock. _But, I hit him with all my strength, with everything I had!_ She looked up at him.

**__**

How can this be? I felt so rejuvenated, so strong and refreshed. How... A sudden realisation hit her. It didn't matter how strong she felt, she could never beat him. 

****

She looked up at him again, and noticed that his smirk had turned into a look of anger. Her grabbed her wrist and twisted it _hard._ As she was trying to break loose from his murderous grip, she noticed him raise his hand and point his finger at her. Her eyes widened in complete horror. It all seemed to slow then, every move illustrated with exact precision. Frieza's finger swelling with red ki energy; her hands extending to his arm, trying to deter the assault. With every ounce of energy she thrust his arm away, and at that exact second, he fired. Her hand was pierced with red hot energy, it carried on, penetrating through her crimson veined thigh. A leap of purple spurted into the air, staining the ground. 

****

At that moment all the pains seemed to swell and leap onto her like a ton of bricks. All she could feel was pain. She gagged at the acrid smell of her own flesh burning. As she was bending over, she noticed her blood stained hands, and a blood-smear down her leg. 

****

"Argh!" She couldn't take it anymore, her eyes suddenly spilt over wet, salty tears which streamed down her face. She hacked and coughed, watching her blood come from her froth corrupted lungs. Her eyes writhed with pain, and her body collapsed.

****

As she was lying on the ground in a state of unconsciousness, she noticed through her blurred eyes, a familiar shape looming in the darkness. It raced forward only to be thrown back by masses. She could feel herself slipping into the darkness further, eternal sleep luring her into the nothingness. She could faintly hear the yells of two voices, one was closer to her, and one further away. It took her awhile to register that those two voices belonged to Frieza and Vegeta. 

****

Gathering up the last droplets of energy, she took a deep breath, and with it, lowered her shields to reveal the vulnerable child that she was. 

****

"Vegeta... help me, please." 

Delphi woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. The last threads of the dream seeping into her reality. _No, no no **NO!** I thought I had gotten rid of these dreams long ago! Why do they keep haunting me? Hunting me down, even in my sleep! _

She shook her head wildly, trying to chase the nightmare out of her head. Snapping her eyes open, she caught the eye of the earth woman. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of the woman - her eyes filled with salty tears, curled on the floor on shattered pieces of glass and wood that rested on the floor peacefully - in sharp contrast to the fear swimming in the woman's aquamarine eyes. 

She mentally growled herself for letting down her shields, even if it was when she was sleeping. She didn't want anyone to see her weaknesses. To see those were a curse that only she had to live with. The curse of her past was a deep scar running through her mind, always there, watching, listening. Sometimes laying dormant, then exploding back into life, invading all the corners of her world with its jet black darkness. 

She clutched her heaving chest, guarding the memories from within. Protecting them from the searching eyes of the woman. She could feel herself panicking, dreading the fact that this woman, this _earth_ woman may have seen through her act, and revealed the child inside. 

Quickly jumping up, she did the only thing she could think of - she ran away. Jumped out into the crisp air of the morning and flew out into the open spaces. She flew past all the man-made buildings, and all the inventions. She flew past people - happy people. She shuddered, and picked up the speed, the cold sweat drying on her skin, flushing her with dampness. Delphi carried on that way until she reached a far open plain, green and pure. Halting dead in the air, she took a deep breath that satisfied her pounding heart.

Summoning up her strength, she calmly raised her arms in the air. Small ball of energy formed at the tips of her fingers - the small pin-pricks spreading around her body like a disease. 

"Burning----Bolt..." She gathered up the last threads of energy still lingering behind the rest. "Blast!" At that moment she released a strain of blue energy laced with pain and anger. She felt all her sorrows slip away with the flow of hot energy. She felt relieved as it pounded into the ground, rock been cast to the side like a lion's prey. Totally disregarded, like its solidity and strength meant nothing.

After a few moments she stopped, feeling so much more lighter than before; the troubles of the night had been released. Looking up with a glassy stare, she lowered her eyebrows and headed back toward the woman's house.

--------------------------------

"Bulma!?! Are you okay dear?" 

Bulma groaned as her mother helped her up off the ground. Her mother gasped at the cuts and bruises that littered her body.

"What on earth happened?"

"Delphi was having a nightmare and I kinda... well, got in her way." She looked at her mother who was peering at her strangely. Bulma waved her arm. "Nevermind Mum, its okay."

"Are you sure? Do you want your Father to have a look?"

"No, no! Its fine." Her Mother looked at her suspiciously. "I'm not a child anymore Mum, I can look after myself." She sighed as her Mum stilled continued to look at her. "Look, if I start to feel weird, I'll get some help, okay?" Bulma smiled at her Mother.

"Okay then, but only if you're sure."

"Mum!"

"Fine, fine. I'll go and get one of the maids to clean this up."

Bulma rubbed her back as she straightened up. Leaning back, she clicked her back into place and then begain to examine her numerous wounds. _Hm, I suppose they **do** look bad, but they aren't deep. Just surface cuts. _She walked into the bathroom and opened up the medicine cupboard. After reviewing the contents, she pulled out multiple plasters, and sterilising solutions. _Now, lets get this cleaned up._

It didn't take long for Bulma to successfully bandage herself up, cleaning the cuts and tending to the bruises. Placing everything back into the weary cupboard, she slowly wandered out of the room. She stopped and glanced from the broken shards of glass, to the balcony, to the bed with a mass of cast about blankets lay battered upon it. _She sure was worked up, I guess the dream wasn't exactly pleasant. _Bulma rubbed her arm. _Gosh, that hurt so much. Well, it wasn't her fault... I guess. _Her mind wandered to when she had heard Delphi whisper out to Vegeta in her dream. _Something bad definately happened between those two. _

--------------------------------

Delphi gracefully landed on the balcony that she had originally taken off from in a panic. Stepping forward, she was greeted by the frightened face of _another _earth woman who had been cleaning up the mess of glass and broken wood. She folded her arms and smirked at the woman, raising an eyebrow. The woman quickly backed away and opened her mouth to yell.

Delphi rolled her eyes and scowled. "Shut it. I'm not going to hurt you. It would be a waste of my time." With that, she waltzed out of the room and down the corrider leaving a rather bewildered woman in her wake. 

She strided down the long hallway and down a set of stairs. She still wasn't quite sure what to make of her surroundings. They were welcoming - bright, cheerful colours, pure green plants, elegant curtains that draped the frames of windows - but she had long ago learnt not to trust, especially if it was comfortable. _But surely they wouldn't be this nice if they were going to do something to you._ Delphi ignored this thought and carried on examining the enviroment. 

She wandered around the house, looking for a quiet spot where she could think about what to do. Walking past a room, something inside caught her eye. Hundreds of books were stacked on the shelves; shelves that filled every corner of the room. She stepped into the room quietly, and peered at a pile of books sprawled open on a desk. Gracefully she stepped forward towards the literature, and placed her hand softly on top of the leather bond cover of one of the books. Gently turning the cover, the smell of childhood spiraled upwards; the touch of tiny fingerprints on the page ground against her own. _This book has memories. Someone once held this close to their heart._

She looked at the dusty page, investigating the flowing writing that had been spilled onto the page. Glancing from side to side, she snatched a chair to sit on and pulled the book to her stomach. She concentrated on the words, reading the entry of the book.

****

****

Wednesday, 10am

****

Dear Diary,

I had the BEST day ever yesterday! Goku and I decided to take a break from searching for the dragonballs for the day and just chill out! So, we set off to the beach, and had a picnic and everything! The day was so beautiful aswell, it was hot and sunny... perfect. It was so funny, Goku tried to catch a fish, and he chased after it, and it led him right to its mother! I almost doubled over in laughter when I saw Goku being chased by this huge fish! I don't think I've ever had a day as cool as this. Even all of the adventures we've been on so far still don't compare - just chilling out at the beach. Having fun, ya know? Spending time with my best friend.

****

Bulma

****

__

Wow... she was so happy as a child. No worries. She didn't have to worry about if she was still going to be alive the next day. She didn't have to worry about hiding her feelings. She didn't have to act like she was 30 years older than she was. I wish...

__

I wish that were me.

--------------------------------

****

Authors Note: Sorry about the long update times kiddies, but I've had exams and full-on theatre rehearsals. Not to forget, of course, my beloved FFX which has also sucked up alot of my time lately. ALSO we had a power cut when I was **SO** close to finishing it. Grr, it made me so angry. Lucky I could remember what I had lost. 

In this chapter I included some parts from Wilfred Owens poems 'Disabled' and 'Dulce et decorum est.' Top points (and lollipops) to anyone who know what lines they were. (There are four of them.)

Also, the website NewFF.com decided to demerge with Square-X (whom they merged with 5 months ago) and relaunch. I'm on the staff there, and the new server will be up soon along with some forums. Guaranteed a jolly good time - its not just another FF site that gives you boring views - it extends your mind, creates an atmosphere that no other FF site has **EVER** been able to create but without loosing it's professionalism. So, go and check it out. 

Abit of a boring chapter (thats why I made it shorter - I didn't want yall to fall asleep now, did I?), but I thought I should extend more on previous chapters and give more of an insight into Delphi. Next chapter, we'll start getting into the Garlic Jnr. Saga! What fun ^_^

Oo almost forgot, I lowered the rating abit, although it may go up later. I always write what the rating is at the top so you will all know anyway. But the general rating of the fic will stay at PG 13 now. 


	6. Discovery

****

[A Forgotten Saiyan]

[Rating - PG 13]

Chapter five - Discovery

Delphi stared at the entry in the book for a few more minutes. Sitting there, she compared the colour of Bulma's childhood with the dark bleakness of her own. She had to live a life of cruelty, without friends, comfort, and safety. Bulma had lived a vibrant childhood of laughter and adventures. She had friends, felt love, and was able to express emotions without being made to feel she was weak. 

Tapping her fingers on the wooden table, Delphi day-dreamed. Not being able to hear the sneaking approach from Bulma, she jumped high in the air when she felt her soft hand on her shoulder. 

"Shit!" She yelped, turning around, readying herself to strike back against the person.

Catching a glimpse of the warm, glowing expression on Bulma's face, she relaxed abit, but growling herself for not being more attentive. _What if that was Frieza? You would've been dead by now..._

Her expression immediately turned into a scowl. "Why the hell did you do that woman?"

"You looked so peaceful, I felt mean disturbing you." Bulma smiled brightly, but then her face briefly scowled. "And the name is **Bulma**." Smiling again, she asked, "Do you want something to eat?"

Delphi bit the side of her mouth, and studied carefully Bulma's face, trying to sort out her intentions. _Now Delphi, you have two options. One: Let down your guard, and go get something to eat. Or two: Tell her to fuck off, and starve._ As much as Delphi didn't want to trust Bulma, she knew she was too hungry to say no.

As Delphi opened her mouth to roughly give her answer, her stomach growled loudly, vibrating the floor with its hungry rumble, and her eyes widened and her face **_slightly _**reddened in embarrassment. 

"I'll take **that** as a yes then." Bulma laughed, and held out her hand. 

Delphi wasn't quite sure why she had her hand out, and looked at Bulma, her dark searching eyes piercing through Bulma's. Her eyes trailed up Bulma's arm, and she noticed some bandages, and a few plasters stuck to the creamy tan of Bulma's skin. She slowly extended her own scarred arm, releasing her inhibitions, and she gently touched the wounds on the woman's soft limb. Her fingers traced the outside of a plaster, rubbing it lightly. Raising her head, she looked into Bulma's azure eyes, and grimaced.

--------------------------------

Bulma was amazed at the sudden turn of events. She only had extended out her hand to guide Delphi to the kitchen, but that one simple gesture had turned into something much more than that. Delphi had noticed the bandages on Bulma's arm, and was now, _inspecting_ them. Bulma was so incredibly suprised, that her mouth gaped open. _This, this gentle touch. Who would've thought that this girl was related to the rude, obnoxious, **arrogant**, and harsh Vegeta?_

Delphi's touch was so, young, and cautious. It was as if she wasn't quite sure what to do. Bulma kept on feeling a slight tug on the touch, as if Delphi was trying to pull back, but couldn't. Glancing down at her arm, she watched the tips of the girls fingers draw spirals of gentleness on Bulma's arm. Bulma watched in a trance, so completely amazed at this girls obvious tenderness. Her arms prickled with the sensation, the aftertouch leaving tiny trails of warmth and energy. Closing her eyes, she felt a sense of relief wash over her, before it was suddenly broken by the pulling back of Delphi's touch.

Looking down on her arm, she noticed Delphi's finger was still there, just slightly wavering over the bandage on her upper arm. Raising her head, she felt the deep stare of Delphi's gaze penetrate into her eyes. She swallowed a lump of astonishment, and bravely stared back with more intensity.

After a few seconds, Delphi grimaced, her eyebrows lowering and a face of full of regret washed over her usual blank and expressionless front. Bulma's eyes widened. She didn't think she could feel more astonished than before, but alas, here she was, feeling totally amazed by the events that were taking place.

The bubble of silence was burst by a soft, quiet whisper escaping from Delphi's lips. "I'm... I'm sorry."

Bulma's expression changed from amazed to confused. "Gosh, what for?"

Pointing down, Delphi touched Bulma's arm, shadowing her previous movements. "For doing that. I did do that didn't I? I remember, when I woke up, you were surrounded by glass. I did do it, right?"

"Yes, but it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it is. I did it, so it must be."

"But you didn't do it on purpose. I shouldn't have gotten in the way."

Bulma felt Delphi glare at her, and she felt a feeling of apprehension rock her; jolting her roughly, sending her off balance for a split second. She could feel Delphi's anger spiralling toward her, the room becoming quite hot and humid. _Oh shit, what did I do?_

"Fuck you **_woman_**. Now show me where the damn food is."

Opening her mouth to retaliate, Bulma looked at Delphi's face and realised that mixed in with the anger, a look of pain had crossed her face. She then understood Delphi's sudden hostility - Delphi had tried to reach out to her and apologise, and Bulma just threw it back in her face. If Delphi really was anything like Vegeta, then that would've hurt her alot. _Ah shit. Trust me to blow it. _Shutting her mouth, Bulma turned and walked slowly, glancing back to see that Delphi was following her. Sighing, she lowered her head and wandered out the door, and down the long, stretched corridor towards the kitchen.

--------------------------------

Delphi felt her ki rise substantially, and she could feel the room become hot; the air turning thick. It angered her that she was dumb enough to show some kind of emotion to the woman. Obviously, the woman wasn't as nice as Delphi had originally thought. 

Watching the woman closely, she followed her down a long corridor, with many pictures hanging on the colourful walls. Pictures filled with people _smiling._ Not one was sad, not one was angry. All happy, and fluffy, and so, nauseating. _You know you really don't mean that. You wish that you were up there in one of those photos, smiling. _Delphi let out a low growl and silenced the thought. _Shut the hell up. You don't know what your talking about._

Dismissing the thought, she carried on following the aqua-haired woman down the corridor, and finally walked into a pure white kitchen. The woman carried on walking towards the fridge, while Delphi leaned against the door frame, watching her every move. Her tummy grumbled again, vibrating softly. 

The woman was pulling out huge numbers of food, but for Delphi, it was hardly anything. With the hunger that had been developing steadily over the last few minutes, Delphi was sure that she could eat anything, and everything. She didn't care if it tasted good, as long as she had something inside to fill the gaping hole in her stomach. Rubbing her eyes, she stifled a yawn, and continued watching the woman.

"If you're a Saiyan, then you'll be deadly hungry." Laughing the woman proceeded in making something for Delphi to eat. "Just as long as you don't eat like Goku, then I think that'll be fine."

Delphi's ears pricked up. "Goku? What?"

"You know, Go--" The woman stopped in her tracks. "Oh shit, thats right. You don't know."

"I don't know what?"

"Well, uhm, its abit of a long story. How bout I finish making some food and I can tell you?" The woman smiled lightly at Delphi.

__

Hm, this should be interesting. Delphi nodded sternly, and moved gracefully towards the table, to where Bulma had laid down a few plates and cutlery. She sat down on the chair, and watched the woman finish making the rest of the food, and then watched her lay it out on the table. There were cakes, buns, and pastries; bread, fruit and crackers, and she had even put out four different kind of drinks. Delphi raised her eyes slightly and look at Bulma, who was already starting to eat. Taking this as her invitation to start aswell, she began eating her food, as regally as her brother. 

As she was eating, she heard the woman clear her throat. Stopping, she looked up at her azure eyes and raised an eyebrow. 

"Shit... where should I start?" The woman said. After a few seconds of thinking, the woman said - "I know. I'll start from when Radditz came to earth looking for Goku." She then looked at Delphi, and said "you can carry on eating, you know."

Delphi then carried on eating the food, but listened intently to the woman, eager to hear of what had happened since she had been dead. _From the sounds of things, a shit load of things have happened. This is going to be very... enlightening_. Delphi thought to herself. And with that, Delphi concentrated on listening to the womans story.

--------------------------------

****

Okay, I know its been awhile but I'm not going to apologise. Why? A) Because I have a life, B) Because I have a life, and C) Because I have a life. XD. No, seriously, I am sorry about this taking so long (and being rather short too) but I have more important things to deal with, and unfortunately writing is the least of my worries. **FORTUNATELY** though, I officially start the Summer holidays in 6 weeks, which means 4 months of **NO HOMEWORK OR RESPONSIBILITIES**, which hopefully should mean more time to write. But I'm making no gurantees. 

Anyway, enjoy this chapter. I've finished my holiday homework, so I **-MAY-** do some more tomorrow. The whole reason why I left out Bulma's story is because I'm sure you all would know what has happened and things, being the DBZ lovers that I'm sure you are (at least, you love DBZ enough to read fics about it! XD) The next chapter should be good, because Delphi meets Gohan! Bahaha! (I'm so evil!)

****

SHAMELESS PLUG TIME - http://www.newff.com/ --- go there or be square! ^_^;; 

Cheers ears! R/R!


	7. Off To Dinner

****

[A Forgotten Saiyan]

[Rating - PG 13]

Chapter six - Off To Dinner

Delphi couldn't believe what had unraveled in the last couple of hours. Who would've thought that so much could have occurred in the **one** year that she had not been alive? It amazed her to no end. The whole time she had been sitting at that table listening, her eyes had gotten wider and wider as Bulma got her more wrapped up in the story. Slowly, she had stopped eating and had focused her thoughts and concentration straight on the earth woman, giving her her complete and utter attention.

And now that the story had finished, all she could do was sit there in shock. It had been minutes since Bulma had last spoken words, and minutes since Delphi's life had changed. The feeling was undescriptive; mute. Everytime she opened her mouth to say something, she shut it again, unable to speak; unable to communicate. She was also amazed at how much she was letting her guard down. It was as if she knew this woman wasn't going to do her harm. Well... she still had her suspicions, but she felt so comfortable with her.

"Are... are you okay?" 

Looking up, Delphi turned her head slightly and shrugged. Her face twitched in concentration, and a few seconds passed between them. "Uhm... so, this person... Goku. He's really a Saiyan?"

Bulma smiled. "Yep, he sure is. And a super Saiyan at that."

"Super... Saiyan. I've heard of that before... probably when I used to listen in on Fre--" She stopped abruptly. "I've heard of it before."

They sat again in silence. But not an uncomfortable silence, more one of discovery. Delphi could feel the woman's eyes on her, watching her reaction to the news intently. Then a thought occurred to her - _What if she is lying? _Delphi knew it was possible. _Please. Why would she lie? She doesn't even know you. Shes this weak woman, and she couldn't do anything to you, and she knows it. So why would she bother lying to you?_ A voice of reason interjected. _Its not like it hasn't happened before._ The other voice argued back. _You have no idea whatsoever. It all makes sense. Don't you remember sensing that Saiyan energy when they wished you back. I bet that that boy is that guy Goku's son. What's his name? _The angry voice snarled. _Gohan you stupid bitch._ The voices continued to bicker inside Delphi's head, pounding their opinions to each other like wrecking balls. Delphi roughly shook her head, and silently agreed for the very first time with the voice of reason. _It's right, why would she lie. Besides, if she is, I'll just kill her. Its all easily fixed. _

Taking a deep, calm breath, Delphi spoke again. "So lets get this straight. Goku is the son of Bardock, so he is really a Saiyan who was sent out before Vegeta-sai was destroyed by Frieza. He ended up here, but his programming got fucked when he took a bump to the head as a child, and he ended up... nice. So, Radditz comes along, who happens to be his brother, and then he's killed. Then Vegeta and Nappa come for a visit, Nappa gets killed and Vegeta gets his arse kicked. You all end up at Namek, Frieza's there, shit goes down, Vegeta's slaughtered, Goku comes along and turns into a Super Saiyan and saves the day, but he dies too." Delphi took another deep breath. "And, to top it all off, Goku has a kid called Gohan is half Saiyan." 

Bulma looked at Delphi with wide eyes. It took her a few seconds to take a breath and reply back to Delphi's vocal sprawl. "Well... yes. Thats the... basic jist of it really."

Shaking her head, Delphi whispered in disbelief - "God damn."

"I suppose this all is a huge shock for you."

Delphi rolled her eyes and looked at the woman. "Way to state the obvious woman." 

Glaring at Delphi, the woman's mouth began to twitch in anger. "The name... is... **BULMA!**" Her face seemed to glow a red colour and Delphi was sure if she looked really hard, she would be able to see steam flowing out from the womans ears like Geysers. 

"Dear god. Fine. **Bulma.**" 

The woman... Bulma, calmed down then, and her face quickly returned to her normal creamy tan. "Thank you. If thats the one thing I ask of you when you're stay here, its to respect me and call me by my name. I don't care making you something to eat, or cleaning up after you, but I demand to be called by my name."

"Stay? I can... stay?" Delphi replied, wondering what to make of that suggestion.

"Well, sure. Why not? Its not like there's anywhere else you can go."

"But, after all I've done..." Delphi gestured lightly to the wounds on Bulma's body.

Looking down, Bulma smiled at Delphi. "Its okay, really. It was an accident. Shit happens, right?" She lets out a small laugh, the corner of her eyes curling up in happiness.

"Ah... yer. I.. I guess." Delphi smiled briefly.

Bulma stopped laughing, and looked deep into Delphi's eyes, as if she was looking right into the blackness of her soul. Delphi shuddered slightly, the intensity of the woman's stare held too much emotion for her to bare.

"I was wrong you know." Bulma said, blinking and breaking her stare.

"..." Delphi frowned. "Wrong about what?"

"About what I said earlier... you know, about you being just like Vegeta."

Delphi leaned back into the chair and thought. _Oh, thats right... _

--------------------------------

**__**

"I'm Bulma. Uhm... we're not here to hurt you."

**__**

"I doubt you could anyway."

**__**

"You're just like him." 

**__**

"Like who?"

**__**

"Your brother. Vegeta."

--------------------------------

Frowning, Delphi looked at the woman. "Yeah, I remember." Keeping her frown, she sat up straighter and looked at the woman. "Why did you say that anyway?"

"Well, just the first impressions I guess. You were really... stand off-ish really." She grinned brightly and looked right at Delphi. "After all, I do believe the very first words to come out of your mouth was - '**_Who the fuck are you?!'_**" She laughed. "But now... I don't think the same. Your alot calmer than Vegeta, and alot more trusting. I suppose thats cause you haven't been through as much as him..."

Delphi shook her head. "I've been through as much as him. He's just a fuckwit though who isn't man enough to face his problems."

Bulma smiled lightly. "I guess I shouldn't make snap judgements then."

Delphi nodded sternly.

They both sat there in silence. Just sat, both thinking. Delphi could tell Bulma was aswell by her expression - it was stern, but, almost, enlightened. Like she had just discovered buried treasure and was wondering what she should do with it. 

Unlike Bulma though, Delphi was getting extremely anxious. She was starting to feel caustrophobic with all this talk about... feelings. Emotions. All this talk about her. She stood up, knocking her chair to the ground roughly; knocking Bulma out of her thoughts.

She stared at Bulma. "Thanks for the food. I'm going to train."

And with that, she sped off through the door, and out into the air. Pushing herself faster, she approached an area where she was going to do the one thing that she knew of that made her relax. Train.

--------------------------------

Bulma sat there, not at all surprised at Delphi's sudden change in character. Alot had passed between them in the past few hours, thats for sure. She was however, surprised at how calmly Delphi took the news about Goku. There was no doubt that she was shocked, of course. That was pretty obvious, considering she had sat there for at least twenty minutes in silence following Bulma's explanation of what had occurred since she had been dead. But for some reason, Bulma had expected her to not believe her, and to spout off what a 'baka human' she was. After all, that is what Vegeta probably would've done. 

And thats why she realised that she was wrong to judge her that way. She was nothing like Vegeta. She was just a child, who was still learning about the world. Unlike Vegeta, who had been through more years of torment, she had only been through 13 years of it. Bulma wondered if thats why Delphi wasn't as stand-offish as Vegeta when it came to talking about feelings and emotions. 

**__**

"RING, RING!"

A sharp, shrill noise broke Bulma's endless wanderings. Standing up, she reached out to answer the phone.

"Hello, Briefs residence. Bulma speaking."

"Hi Bulma! Its me, Chichi!"

"Hey Chi. How are you?"

"I'm not too bad. I've had one hell of a day too. Gohan keeps sneaking off to play instead of doing his studies. Honestly, he just doesn't seem to understand how important his studies are. He's just like his father, always running off without a care in the world."

Bulma laughed at the obvious frustration and anger in her friends voice. "He's just a boy, Chi. You've got to let him have some kind of fun every once and awhile. Its only natural."

"Theres no time for fun when his studies are at stake!" Chichi's voice pierced through the phoneline. After a small moment of silence, Chichi carried on. "So, how has your day been?"

"... eventful, to say the least."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, last night Vegeta's sister, Delphi, came here. She was so tired Chi, you should've seen her. It was as if she hadn't slept for two weeks. So, I put her into my bed and let her sleep --"

Chichi's voice once again pierced through the phoneline, interrupting Bulma. "You let that bitch sleep in your room?"

"Hush Chi, don't say that. Shes actually a really nice girl, she nothing like Vegeta." Hearing a small sigh in slight agreement, Bulma carried on. "Well, anyway, I was having some breakfast this morning when I heard a loud smash coming from my room. I raced up there, and there she was, in the throes of a nightmare. I... kinda got in her way..." She could hear Chichi take a breath, as if ready to start shrieking down the phoneline again, so she quickly carried on. "But its okay. Anyway, she woke up, and just like, raced off into nowhere. She came back a small while ago, and she was really... quiet. I actually found her looking in my old diary in the Library. Anyway, I just finished explaining to her what had happened since she had died... you know, about Goku being a Super Saiyan and such. Actually, she didn't know a thing about Goku at all."

A small silence swept over the two women. Sighing, Bulma broke the silence. "You've got to trust me on this Chi, shes nothing like Vegeta. Shes just a child who has been through a lot, and all she needs is someone to give her some kind of safety, some guidance."

"... and you think that person should be you, right?"

"Well, yes."

"I sure hope you know what you're doing Bulma." Chichi said. Another small silence passed between them. (AN: What is it with all this silence this chapter?! XD) "Well, getting on to why I called... I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tonight? Gohan's caught some fish, and with Goku not being here, I wouldn't mind having another person over to help eat it!" Bulma felt a small vibration of a laugh against her cheek.

"Sure Chi! That would be great!"

"I'll see you around 6pm then?"

"Your on." Bulma suddenly had a brainwave. "Uhm, Chi..."

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if Delphi came? It would be good for her to meet other people."

"Well, I guess so. There should be enough food to cater for another big appetite."

"Thanks Chi, your a real pal."

"Thats okay. I'll see you then!"

"Bye!"

Bulma hung up the phone and sat back down in the chair. _Now I guess I have to find Delphi to tell her that we're off to tea. I hope she doesn't mind..._ Bulma grinned. _Of course she won't. Its food, no Saiyan can turn down a meal._

And with that, she went outside, and got ready to find Delphi.

--------------------------------

Delphi was feeling much better, even though it had only been about an hour since she start to let off some excess steam. Sucking in her breath, she prepared to launch an attack on her imaginery opponent.

She closed her eyes, letting her shoulder relax for a few seconds, before tensing them up again, gathering energy. She could feel the white spheres tingling just below her skin, slowly moving up her vernal flesh to where her hands had formed a small cup. After a few seconds, the ki started to form a red ball, getting larger by the seconds. Delphi's blazing eyes then shot open, and she pushed the small ball towards her imaginery opponent. 

She glared at the ball and its trail of red energy as it was cast towards the tree - her opponent. A few seconds later it hit, the tree been cast aside, splinters of shattered wood spinning through the air in all directions.

A small hum then broke through the explosion. Delphi turned around, and saw that behind her a helicopter of sorts was traveling toward her. Fighting back the urge to blow it up, she noticed the logo on the side of it. "Capsule Corp." Immediately she knew that it was Bulma. _Wow, lucky I didn't blow it up then, I guess..._

Catching up to her, it hovered slightly. Bulma waved out to her, and then started lowering it to the ground. Shrugging, Delphi followed. 

Landing gracefully on the ground, Delphi stood, watching Bulma as she approached her. 

"Hi." Bulma greeted her.

Delphi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, okay. I'm going over to a friends house for dinner, and I was wondering he you wanted to come."

Delphi raised the other eyebrow. "Whats in it for me?"

"Food, I guess..." Delphi watched as Bulma thought of some more reasons. "Oh, and we're going over to Goku's house. His wife invited me. You'll get to meet Gohan."

She looked up in thought._ I'll get to meet Gohan... I have to. I want to see what kind of Saiyan he is._

"Okay then. When do we go?"

"As soon as possible I guess. We'll have to get you into some clean clothes of course."

Delphi looked down at what she was wearing. _I guess she's right. I've been wearing the same thing for weeks now. _"Okay." She then wrinkled up her nose. "But no skirts."

Bulma smiled and laughed. "Thats fine. Come on, hop in." She gestured to the funny flying contraption. 

"It would be faster if we flew, you know."

"Yeah, I know. But that would only be good if I could fly."

Delphi shrugged, and began walking over to the helicopter-thing. She waited for Bulma patiently, and got in once she had opened the door for her. With a small bump, the light hum started up again and Delphi could feel herself lift off the ground, and start heading off in the direction of the woman's house.

--------------------------------

Bulma looked at Delphi and smiled brightly. _She turns out great after a wash._ _Well, hardly a wash. I bet she needed to scrub herself good._

Stepping back, Bulma gave herself room to take in the image of Delphi. Bulma had got her some clothes from her own wardrobe, but of course, no skirts. She was wearing a nice pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt, which sat nicely. _And thankfully, she actually likes it. _Her black hair was pulled back, even though it did take awhile to achieve, as he Saiyan hair did not like to be controlled. Bulma noticed that although she had small frame, it was very muscular.

Bulma noticed Delphi cross her arms and stare at Bulma. She knew then that Delphi didn't like how she was staring at her. 

"You look nice."

"Hm. Thanks. Can we go now?"

Bulma chuckled at Delphi's impatience. "Sure. Lets go."

--------------------------------

It didn't take long for them to arrive at Goku's house. The whole time, Delphi had stared out the window, pretending that she was thinking, when really she was admiring the beauty of the planet. She had wondered if Vegeta-sai had looked like this, and accidently told herself to ask Vegeta. She let out a small growl when that happened, angry at her stupidity.

So now, here she was, no longer admiring the beauty of the landscape, but waiting silently outside the house, as the horizon put on a show of orange, red, and yellow streaks, each battling with each other to show the most colour. 

"Bulma!" Delphi's head snapped toward where the noise was coming from. She saw a woman, about Bulma's height, walking toward Bulma with a huge smile, and outreached arms. The women gave each other a big hug, and Delphi noticed the stark contrast between their hair. She smirked smally, before something caught her attention.

As the women talked, Delphi's eyes were drawn towards the familiar face at the door. She knew immediately who it was. In the background of her thoughts, she heard the women stop talking, and turn to see who she was staring at. 

"Gohan, come meet Delphi." Bulma called out.

Delphi watched as the boy came edging forward towards his mother. Thinking about it, Delphi could tell that he was a Saiyan. She mentally smacked herself for being such a baka when she first dismissed the thought about him. _But then, you didn't know what had happened since you were gone._

The boy was now right in front of Delphi, smiling widely. "Hi, I'm Gohan. Pleased to meet you." He then stuck out his hand, and Delphi frowned at it. Looking at Bulma, she knew her eyes showed that she was confused on what to do. Delphi's frown eased when Bulma mouthed the words **"Shake his hand."**

Although still abit nervous, she stood up regally, and put her hand out to his. As her hand edged closer to his, she could feel the heat of his hand radiating into the air. And as they touched, a sensation washed over her. She wasn't quite what to make of it at first, but after a few seconds she realised that it was... comfort. 

She smirked at him. "Ditto."

They dropped hands, and Chichi gave a small clap. "Right! Dinner's almost ready, so let's head inside before it gets too dark!"

Delphi waited until the others had begun to walk towards the entrance to the tiny house before she started to follow. She looked at her hand, which seemed to be red from the touch of the small boy. Never before had she felt such... comfort. Not even with the woman. She smiled inwardly.

__

I have a feeling that it may not be so bad here as I originally thought.

--------------------------------

OMG! I wrote this in a whole 3 hours. What a legend. Anyway, I think I'm fucking awesome because I managed to get this out 3 hrs after I had updated with the other chapter! Bahaha! And, what makes it cooler is that this is my longest chapter yet - about 3300 words.

Well, I'm going to bed now! Its 1am after all! Mmmm... sleep.

R/R!


End file.
